


Just to Watch

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [403]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Top Benny, Top Sam, Voyeurism, theoretical bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: This first time, Dean's just supposed to watch. Just to make sure they can all handle it.





	

Dean reminds himself that the only thing he’s allowed to touch is himself. This had seemed like such a good idea at first, to sit and watch this first time, to make sure they could all really handle this.

He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to handle this, just fine.

Benny and Sam seem pretty into it, too. Sam’s on his knees, Benny behind him. Benny’s bent forward, whispering hotly into Sam’s ear while he fucks Sam slow and deep, but Sam is looking right at Dean, wide, lust-blown eyes not leaving Dean’s own.

Dean strokes himself slowly, trying to time it best he can with the pace Benny is setting inside his brother. And then he finally hears what Benny is saying to Sam, the sound carrying across the room.

“Mmm, like him watchin’ you don’t'cha, Sugar? Want him with us? How’s it gonna work, Sam? Want him to fuck you while I fuck him? You wanna fuck him?”

Dean can’t help but groan at that, because, damn, his little brother has a damn impressive cock, and Dean leaks a little precome onto his hand, just thinking about that filling him.

Benny looks up to flash Dean a feral looking grin. “Thinks he likes that. Sugar,” he says. “Think he wants you to fuck him. You wanna fuck him?”

Sam nods. “God, yes. Wanna–wanna–fuck…” he gasps.

Benny chuckles lowly. “That’s the idea,” he encourages. “But not this time. This time, big brother is gonna just watch while I make you come, right?”

Sam nods again, and Benny reaches around to stroke Sam, starting off teasingly slow and picking up the pace. Dean follows suit, knowing he’s not going to last much longer.

Thankfully, neither does Sam, and Sam coming seems to push Benny over the edge, too.

It takes Dean a few minutes to get his breath back–he hasn’t come that hard in ages, certainly not by his own hand–but when he does, he realizes Sam and Benny are on the bed, lying down.

Sam raises an arm. “Come here, Dean,” he says quietly.

Dean wastes no time, slipping in front of Sam, letting Sam wrap his arms around Dean.

“Good?” Benny asks, voice rumbling across the bed.

Dean nods. “Good,” he says, the word not encompassing nearly as much as he wants to say.

Sam seems to get it nonetheless, though. He laughs quietly. “Gonna take a quick nap,” he says. “Then, when we wake up, I’m gonna fuck you stupid, if you’re still up for it.”

Dean nods eagerly. He is definitely, definitely still up for it.


End file.
